


Fragments and Whispers

by Birute



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Implied Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birute/pseuds/Birute
Summary: Snippets from the drabble challenge DMD that is held every April at http://sosaci.net. I translated the stories into English (therefore they are not exactly drabbles anymore). I have no beta so there might be some mistakes. I apologize for that. If anyone would be so kind and proofread my texts, please let me know. It would be wonderful.I will probably include some strange fusions in the future. That one with Fullmetal Alchemist is still very sane.Update: I wrote a fusion of ASOIAF and Moomins. I don't know what to say for myself.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 6





	1. At Home, All Warm (Stark kids, Jory)

**At Home, All Warm**

It was a conspiracy, not a fair fight!” claimed Sansa when Jory took them home, all three children covered in snow.

“You are bigger,” said Arya, “so you should be faster and stronger.” She sniffed loudly. “Two small ones against one big one is just fair.”

The other small one climbed contentedly on the wooden banister. Jory instinctively grabbed his hand. Bran’s fingers were freezing after throwing snowballs.

Jory handed the three small Starks to Old Nan who sat them down in front of the fireplace to dry.

The children immediately started to shower the old woman with requests for stories – about white walkers – no, about noble knights – no way, about wildlings!

Jory had to admit he regretted he had to return outside.


	2. The Bells Again (Arya)

**The Bells Again**

That moment is more vivid than the reality. Bodies pressing. People shouting.

It must be that smell. When she dreams with Nymeria, her nose is sharper. Maybe that’s why it’s always intense, acute.

That man holds her with too much strength and hisses: “Don‘t look. Look at me, boy. Know me now, do you?”

His breath is sour with wine, but the man is no longer a stranger. The black brother who visited her father.

Her father.

If she turns back she will see him.

He will be safe because this is just a dream. It repeats itself so often that she can see right through it. She can change everything. All she has to do is turn around.

But Yoren drags her away yet again.


	3. Old Women's Summer (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Indian summer is called Old Women’s Summer in my region. The same name is sometimes used for the spider webs that float on the wind during this season.

**Old Women's Summer**

Sometimes she walks among her people. Not many pay attention to old women. Besides the guards who follow her discreetly as she passes through the marketplace.

She hears one girl tell another: “Look! You have the old women’s threads in your hair.”

“No!” protests the smaller girl. “I don’t want any spiders on my head!”

“You fool, this is Queen Dany’s hair. Those strands she lost on the funeral pyre,” says the older girl and brushes the tiny threads out of the little girl’s curls.

The small girl calms down and keeps still.

“That isn’t my hair. It burnt,” the old queen corrects the girl, but just for herself. She must admit it’s a nice legend.

She smooths her brittle white hair that the breeze keeps tousling.


	4. Delicate Mechanics (Gendry, Arya, Bran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it’s a fusion with Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

**Delicate Mechanics**

Gendry kind of regrets that he has so many orders for automail prosthetics these days. As a mechanic he could make his living in other ways.

But then a sound of heavy steps drags him out of his thoughts and that voice…

_They are back!_

He looks out of the window.

“There you are,” says Arya. She shields her eyes from the sun with her mechanical hand. Gendry is sure she would claim that she is tearing up because of the sun. “I need service.”

“Hallo Gendry!” calls the giant armour next to her cheerfully and waves its massive gauntlet.

“Hi Bran! Arya! So you found your way back,” replies Gendry.

“ ’lo,” mumbles Arya.

Gendry threatens them with a special tariff for speedy service, but he will work on Arya’s prosthesis the whole night.

In the end he will give them a seasonal discount.


	5. A Night Fight (Jamie)

**A Night Fight**

Another evening when they quietly left the camp and walked through the forest until it was clear that no one would hear them and wouldn’t follow the lost firefly of their torch.

The moon cast its light over the glade and turned the metal of Jaime’s new hand from gold to silver like a misguided alchemist.

The familiar sound of drawn swords unsettled him. It used to be so sweet.

Jaime lunged with his blade against Payne who parried with ease.

Their swords clashed a couple of times and Payne kept laughing with that breathy gurgle of a man without a tongue.

Still, for a man without a tongue he could be very eloquent.

Clank! 

_Cripple._

Lunge.

_Fornicator._

A side attack.

_Cuckold._

Jaime instinctively raised his right hand and the blows that followed were almost playful.

_Oathbreaker. Kingslayer. You stupid fool. You poor stupid blind crippled fool._


	6. A Dog’s Life (Sandor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the theme "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil".

**A Dog’s Life**

It wasn’t easy not to see the battered servants in their keep, not to hear the whispers about Gregor and those girls, not to talk about the loss of his sister, his father, and half of his face.

Sandor, however, learned fast, and the Lannisters found use for his abilities.

He didn’t see Cersei’s bruises and Jaime’s anger. He didn’t hear whores giggling in the king’s chambers. He didn’t talk about Joffrey’s inclinations. He never disobeyed orders. He fought when he was told to. He killed when he was told to. Gregor was a knight, and the world was full of shit.

The little she-wolf should have understood that instead of pestering him with that butcher’s boy he had slaughtered.

The little bird should have understood that instead of singing to him about mercy.


	7. After the Wedding (Arya, Nymeria)

**After the Wedding**

She found that white thing in the river and swam towards it. Its smell was so wrong that it made her stomach turn and her hairs rise, but underneath the stench there was a whiff of a memory, warm and sweet, the opposite of the lifeless, wet body. She gripped the stiff arm in her jaws. She pulled the dead woman to the bank and the woman’s hair waved through the water.

_Rise and eat and run with us,_ she begged the woman without words.

She had to get her up on the grass so that her hair would be beautiful and chestnut-coloured again and her eyes would open, kind and blue.

But then some men appeared, and she retreated, leaving the body by the stream.

When they broke their fast in the morning, Sandor said: “This thing about your mother…”

“I know she’s dead. I saw her in a dream,” answered Arya.


	8. A New Beginning (Bran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the future

**A New Beginning**

He felt the earth under the crust of snow, soaked in blood and suffocating with bones and steps of the Others.

Then dragons flew, wolves howled, and he howled with them.

It was incredible to see the first harvest after that endless night. Winterfell was a burnt stump with green twigs sprouting from the blackened wood, and his bannermen demanded that at least Arya marries a Northman.

“Do you think my sister can be forced into anything?” he asked, and that silenced them. Arya’s raids were legendary. This time she rode off with Rickon and…

“They will be alright,” Sansa assured him quietly and put a cornflower in little Catelyn’s black hair. The little girl stared at Bran with her grey eyes and smiled.


	9. That Second Arya (Sansa, Jeyne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: reference to rape

**That Second Arya**

“They told me I must be Arya or they would kill me,” the wailed the girl with the dark hair.

“You are Jeyne Poole,” Sansa assured her.

“Back in King’s Landing… he ordered them to take me to a brothel. They were teaching me,” Jeyne continued frantically. “Then they sent me home. As Arya. But there was… that monster.” Suddenly her eyes widened. She stared at something over Sansa’s shoulder. “That’s him!”

“Who?” Sansa turned around.

“That man how let them take me…” Jeyne’s voice broke.

But Sansa understood where they took Jeyne.

And who was behind it.

Littlefinger seemed surprised when she ordered the knights from the Vale to arrest him.

He seemed even more surprised when they obeyed her.

“I am not false. I am not a traitor,” Jeyne sobbed.

“I know,” said Sansa.

_You are me if I had the wrong surname._


	10. Lost (Brienne/Jamie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme was "Over an abyss"

**Lost**

It unnerved him how Brienne held herself stiffly in the saddle and avoided his gaze as she led him through the forest to the Hound.

Her face was marred by a horrible scar. Her eyes seemed to have lost their light. Jaime had heard that Sandor Clegane turned out to be a rapist and a murderer, but he hadn’t believed it, until now.

“Brienne,” he spoke to her as if to a frightened child. “What happened to you?”

She flinched.

Out of sudden the forest around them came alive with men armed with bows and swords.

Brienne was deadly pale. “Forgive me, Jaime. She wanted to hang Podrick and Hyle Hunt.”

“She? The Hound must have truly changed beyond recognition,” he answered.

Brienne clutched at her throat and Jaime noticed the red line on her skin that appeared just above her scarf with that movement.

at her throat and Jaime noticed the red line on her skin that appeared just above her scarf with that movement.


	11. Fractions (Sansa, Arya)

**Fractions**

Sansa was lining up the nuts. Three neat columns, three straight rows.

“Nine!” Arya shouted. She jumped delightedly on her chair and the pretty set of nuts went rolling around the table.

“It was _my _task,” complained Sansa.

“But it took you too long,” said Arya.

“Now it’s your turn, Arya,” Mother told her and put the nuts back together to try some other numbers.

That memory came back to her when the waif was teaching her numbers in the Braavosi language, but the strange sorrow that came with it belonged to the little girl who was pleased to be better than her sister at something, not to No one.

That memory came back to her when she was going through the accounts before the tournament. Maybe she just had to grow up a bit to appreciate counting. On the other hand, the father of Alayne Stone excelled at maths.


	12. The Mirror (Stannis)

**The Mirror**

Stannis Baratheon didn’t like feasts.

On the other hand, his brother Robert practically lived for such fooleries. Just now he was entertaining the company with a story about how he tried to convince unenthusiastic Eddard Stark to accompany him to a brothel. Stannis was decidedly on Stark’s side in that matter, even though he never understood why his brother loved that man so much.

Stark always seemed serious and thoughtful. He was brought up in the shadow of his hot-blooded older brother, and yet, or maybe because of it, he appeared to be a reasonable and capable man. He didn’t enjoy drinking, women or brawls. Stannis assumed that Stark would be the last man Robert would choose as his companion.

_One but last,_ he thought with a surprising bitterness.


	13. A New Title (Dany)

**A New Title**

Dany had been through a lot, including that time everyone was sure it was the end of the world, but now she had trouble to find the right words.

She stared at the eggs Rhaegal was pacing around… He, no _she_, as it turned out, was walking around them as if she wanted to both flaunt them and burn anyone who would dare to approach dangerously close.

It seemed that Drogon didn’t want to stay behind. He started to build a nest from the branches and bones that fortunately didn’t look human this time. Um, _she_ started to build a nest. Probably a she.

“Who would have guessed?” Dany finally found her voice and looked at Viserion who was watching all of this with an awkward interest of the future father. “Besides you,” she muttered.

So now she was about to become “the grandmother of dragons” as well.


	14. On The Trail (Nymeria, Arya)

**On The Trail**

She had lost that trail a long time ago. Many seasons ago. Before the winter unsheathed its claws.

This time she didn’t follow her nose, but those persistent dreams in which she tasted a hint of death. In which she wasn’t alone.

Her little brothers and sisters followed her through the woods and dared to come out at the edges of burnt fields. Into the torn human dens. There was still food to be found and her pack kept growing.

The woods, the river, the ford, and suddenly she saw her.

Her small human.

The girl left her panicking horse tied by a tree and stomping, she cried out and ran towards her.

Nymeria knocked her to the ground and her mistress, now slightly bigger, wrapped her arms around her neck.

The taste of death was replaced by the smell of home.


	15. The Game of The Bathing-house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware, this fusion involves the world of Moomins.

“Let the King of Westeros through,” hissed Queen Cersei. “He wants to change so that he can show everyone how the king swims.”  
“And that king is Stannis,” answered a man in a summer shirt with the onion pattern.  
“And R’hllor smiles on him!” said Queen Selyse.  
Queen Cersei retorted something sharp, but Sansa heard only “Fillyjonk”.  
“I am my father’s heir.” Joffrey stomped angrily. “The bathing-house is mine!”  
“You didn’t inherit his hair and eyes,” Stannis countered. “I am the only and true master of this bathing-house!”  
Out of the blue arrived boats full of Hattifatteners who wanted to pay the iron price for the said bathing-house.  
A fight broke out, and soon enough everyone found out that The Hobgoblin was using the bathing-house as a storeroom for his fireworks. All seven hells broke loose.

Bonus

Sansa was suddenly glad that her she started to have those odd bouts of invisibility since the Lannisters had captured. With her eyes fixed on the raging fire that engulfed both the bathing-house and the bridge leading towards it, and on men falling into the water she made one step back, then another and another. With all the shouting and explosions no one could hear the traitorous bell they had hung around her neck. Nobody took any notice of her. Finally, she curled up in a cave under the cliffs.  
That’s where The Hound sniffed her out. It was obvious he was seriously questioning his life choices.  
“Let’s go,” he growled.  
“Where?” Sansa asked with a trembling voice.  
“Somewhere where a sparkler won’t set me on fire.” He pointed to the north with his burnt snout.  
Sansa patted his smoking fur.  
She imagined the house Dad had painted blue and the garden decorated with Mum’s river shells and nodded.

(Maybe Little Arya had already managed to run back there on her nimble feet.)


	16. Our Soft Nights (Myranda, Alayne)

It was nice to share a bed, even with an innocent like Alayne who couldn’t pay a proper tax with anything more interesting than a story about a kiss.  
However, now the poor girl was thrashing in her sleep and that woke Myranda up. Alayne mumbled something and Myranda pulled her own cover from her ear to finally hear something good.  
“Father. We have to… have to…” whimpered Alayne. Then she added something that sounded like “aya”.  
Myranda would keep on listening, but all that kicking was rather unpleasant, and so she decided to put stop to Alayne’s monologue. She embraced her and edged closed to her. “All will be well, darling girl,” she told her and kissed her brow.  
Maybe she roused her or calmed her frantic dreams. Alayne’s breath slowed down and she lay quietly under Myranda’s arm.  
Alayne was trying hard and played her role well, but occasionally she slipped. When Myranda mentioned the name of the new commander on the Wall – Snow – Baelish’s little girl nearly blurted out: “Jon Snow?”  
Now Myranda stroke her dark hair lightly. When they were getting ready for bed Myranda noticed how the roots of Alayne’s hair look brighter. If the girl wished to keep playing the role of Littlefinger’s bastard she would have to dye it again soon.  
If she wished to keep playing.  
Myranda and her father would be ready for both possibilities.


	17. Something New (Sandor)

He stumbles now rather than walks. His leg will never be completely right again. “They might as well cut it off and throw it to the dogs,” he mutters.  
If they hadn’t given him the stick he would crawl like a babe.  
The fever stole all his strength.  
It worries him what he was babbling when he was delirious. Afterwards the Elder Brother questioned him at length about both Sansa Stark and her wolfish sister. He asked him about his brother, his father, the Father… Gentle Mother, font of mercy…  
This time Sandor has managed to limp all the way to the orchard and he doesn’t even curse that much.  
The breeze coming from the sea caresses his brow and a goldfinch cheeps on a nearby tree.  
That calm is something strangely new.  
Just like the company of brothers he doesn’t wish to kill.


	18. A Man for All Seasons (Cersei)

Nowadays only a fool would dare to say that the young queen was accused of adultery unjustly.  
Thanks to Ser Robert the numbers of gossips had dwindled.  
As well as the numbers of those who kept whispering about Cersei’s shame.  
Or about her and Jaime.  
Ser Robert’s shadow walked through the streets. The good ser didn’t bleed like a mortal man. Neither did he speak, eat, shit. All he did was obey. Simply a perfect knight.  
Her perfect knight.  
“Your Grace,” Qyburn told her now, “Sansa Stark appeared in the Vale. She is engaged to a certain Harrold Hardyng.” Then he apologetically added, “There are some who call her… Queen in the North.”  
Cersei broke her fingernail on the armrest of her chair.  
Queen you shall be, until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down…  
“Ser Robert,” said Cersei sweetly, “I have another task for you.”


	19. A Visit (Sansa)

The leaves of the weirwood trees are whispering; the mist rises from the hot springs.  
She feels the grass under her bare feet.  
“This is the place,” she sights.  
“Lady,” she adds sadly.  
But the grief is gone in a moment. The strength flows into her legs. As if those bones didn’t rest in the ground, but hoisted her body up. The world around becomes more clear.  
“I am stronger within the walls of Winterfell,” she reminds herself. Then she raises her nose to the sky and howls like a true wolf-lady.  
She hears her sister answering by a faraway river. From the immense wall she hears the quiet steps of her brother. And then from behind the wall, from across the sea her younger brothers call.  
But that’s impossible… They are dead.  
Sansa wakes up.  
She places her bare feet on the cold floor. Stone-cold. She becomes Alayne once more.


End file.
